lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandra Snowleopard
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Lion King! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sandra Holmes.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Honeyfur (Talk) 23:31, March 9, 2012 Hi Sandra ,welcome and i love too this place ,you can ask anything you want in my talk page .I hope we became friends!LovelyKitten206 03:55, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sandra Oh, thank you! It's always nice to meet a fellow Christian. :) Anyway, when editing an official article, don't post anything about fan fictions or fan art. If you want to share more about your original characters, you can post on a blog or join the fan fiction wiki. There's a link on the front page. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :I don't really know the rules regarding that wiki, sorry! But you can ask the local admin, Werebereus, and he'll tell you. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 20:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) To many thanks ,and I think is a very creative and awesome idea.LovelyKitten206 04:52, March 12, 2012 (UTC) It is almost your birthday ,yippie .Are you excited? :-) From meeeeee: LovelyKitten206 23:35, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sandra I was busy ,Congratulations Happy birthaday to you,Happy birthday dear Sandra ,happy birthday to youuuu! Congratulations! From: LovelyKitten206 05:11, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh my,that sounds CREEPY. :S LovelyKitten206 01:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sandra ,I know "Taka's Trouble" story,I already readed,do you? If not,I can tell it to you ,just tell me if yes or no. LovelyKitten206 01:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) The picture you have in you user ,is of young Scar and Mufasa? Re: Taka Trouble "Taka Trouble" is just someone's fan fiction, in which case it should be posted on a blog, not an official article. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ahadi Many guess that the author and illustrator weren't working in close quarters. Its not official, but very possible. Anyway, since Ahadi was owned by Simmons and merely portrayed in the book, he is black maned with green eyes.Werebereus 05:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've been there but i dont think ive ever contributed there much or ever.Werebereus 18:10, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Dunno. Never read to rules.Werebereus 21:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ahadi's Appearance Well, no one knows for sure, but the most likely reason is that the author and the illustrator didn't collaborate well enough and, as a result, there was a coloring mistake. Since Alex Simmons wrote the book, his description of Ahadi is canon. The picture is not. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 14:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :If you go to the image's main file information, you can update a new version. I can do it for you if you'd like. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::You'd have to do it through e-mail. There's no way to send personal messages via wiki technology. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 01:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Supicious? I think you got your lions crossed,i'm not suspicious about her,she is a good guy,very similiar to me and a good friend. LovelyKitten206 20:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Sandra,that Fan Fiction page is very, super ,dupper COOL ! yesterday I read story about the lion king,by Asante named The Lion King III :The Lost Prince. I would read The Rouge Pride. LovelyKitten206 21:13, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yes! It was cool,and I liked the slideshow you did in the Lion King Fanon Wiki. LovelyKitten206 21:19, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's never actually confirmed that Uru is Scar's mother, though it's highly likely. To be honest, I'm just letting it stay there because Werebereus would have a fit if I took it down and I don't feel like dealing with his drama right now. But don't let it change your perception of the film; they are still brothers. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 16:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :What Honeyfur says is true; they are still brothers. A sibling is person whom you share at least one biological parent with - in this case it's Ahadi whom the book clearly refers to as their father.Werebereus 18:34, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Any user can have a signature. If you want one, I can make it for you. I'll just need to know what colors, fonts, and styles you'd like. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:12, April 2, 2012 (UTC) News: Sandra ,i'ts almost my birthday! I'm so excited LovelyKitten206 16:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture Someone accidentally uploaded something over the old photo, but I fixed it. Thanks for letting me know! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 19:36, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sandra,about that thing on Mufasa's page,when I uploaded the photo was automatically posted there and with that caption,sorry! And my age is a secret ;but I will put my age on one of my blogs for you to know! LovelyKitten206 05:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay, so I tried to make a signature based on your preferences. Here's what I have right now: :Sandra Snowleopard Talk! Fun Stuff isn't a font option, so I used Comic Sans MS instead. If you want a different font, let me know. Also, what do you want your talk page link to say? I just put "Talk!" for now. Anything else you don't like, just tell me. It's not hard to fix! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 18:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Special Pictures Jajajaja,you have cats? Me yes, I have a female named Serafina(but I tell her Bicho),and a male named Rasamaquazi or Spooky (well he is not still mine;but he acts like he was).My cat sometimes sleep in my hair. :) LovelyKitten206 00:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) My Pictures Hey Sandra look at the new pictures I upload,they are so cute! And Kiera Casey uploaded a photo that is the same as one you uploaded. LovelyKitten206 22:29, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sandra,do you like The Lady and the Tramp ? LovelyKitten206 22:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Editing When I block a page, only Chris and I can edit it, as we're administrators. I'll go ahead and unlock it now, seeing as Werebereus will be blocked if he tries to change it again. Anyway, thanks for the concern! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 13:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re About the plushes of The Lion King. LovelyKitten206 17:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re.Pics Ahhh,the one you uploaded and KieraCasey uploaded is one of adult Uru.LovelyKitten206 20:19, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Slideshow When I'm not in the Lion King Wiki,im cheking other wikis in the user's my favorite wikis,so i did that with wickedpedia,because i have curiosity about one of your blogs,so I already see it and it was very funny.I was laughing and laughing,jajajjaja. LovelyKitten206 20:39, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Signature Okay! Is there anything else you'd like changed? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 23:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Sandra Snowleopard We Are One! :::Anything else need changing? --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 02:20, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::In order to activate your signature, look up at the top right corner of your screen, scroll through your options, and select my preferences. Once the page loads, you'll see a section marked signature. Copy and paste this code into the box and check the box beneath it: Sandra Snowleopard We Are One! Save and then you're done! --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 21:53, April 8, 2012 (UTC)